


Raising Hell

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [64]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, hybrid!Klaus, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline was determined they didn't make the same mistakes twice.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Raising Hell

It had never stopped being strange, finding the face of the girl she’d known in her childhood who had watched her with such different eyes. Rebekah would have found her bemusement silly, if she were around to comment. But her precocious, spoiled sister would sleep only a few months longer.

They all would.

“Even vampires cannot kill merely with their eyes, Stefan,” Caroline drawled as she glanced away from the corpse of the doppelgänger. Nodding to Elijah, she let him deal with the remains. They had a few hours yet to harvest her blood, thanks to Greta’s spell work.

Elijah would deal with it well enough. Elena Gilbert had been gentler than Tatiana, softer than Katerina, almost as if each generation faded just a bit more. Still, each generation somehow managed to collect their protectors, for all that they were doomed from the start. Mistakes had been made with Katerina, but Caroline had refused to allow such a failure a second time. 

Elijah could keep his fondness for the girls to himself.

And now Esther’s curse was broken.

Stefan stared at her with such hatred from his position near the remains of his brother. She’d compelled him into that position after he’d killed Greta in the chaos of Klaus transforming. She hadn’t wanted to miss a moment of his shift, the painful cracking of his bones or the way his skin had shifted into fur. She’d known he’d be fine if annoyed, but her heart had rested in her throat anyway.

Then Stefan had interrupted their moment and so as far as she was concerned he could enjoy his brother rotting until Klaus returned. Particularly since Klaus had the nerve to disappear before she could _see_ him. They were going to have a discussion when he was back in his human shape, and he had best be prepared for a number of favors to make it up to her. 

As for Stefan, we’ll, they’d theorized that hybrid bites would be far more painful than a regular werewolf and why not test it? She had suggested they use Katerina as the sacrifice, but Damon Salvatore’s tongue had been loose and Klaus had never tolerated that kind of disrespect. And honestly, his comments about her boobs had been as unnecessary as they had been frivolous.

“He’s closer than you think.”

Caroline arched a brow, waved a dismissive hand. “My father-in-law? Klaus is free, and soon the rest of us will be too.”

Stefan bared his human teeth. “I hope he destroys you.”

She sighed. “You’ve become such a bore. It’s really quite the disappointment. It’s almost a relief that Rebekah isn’t here to have to see what you’ve become.”

Confusion wrinkled his brow, but Stefan had no chance to reply as she caught a familiar scent. Twisting around, she scanned the trees and bit her lower lip as Klaus finally prowled out of the woods. Larger than she’d expected, his coat faded into the night around them. She’d known that Klaus had harbored a tiny concern that he’d hurt her once he’d changed, that in the moment he might not recognize her. She’d held her tongue, as ridiculous as the idea that he’d hurt her was, and it looked like she had been right.

Per usual.

Sinking down, she held out a hand impatiently. Klaus stopped just outside her reach and she narrowed her eyes in warning. “I’ll go back to our hotel room and you can have post-transformation celebration sex with your hand.”

His ears flattened, the sharp points of his teeth visible in the dying firelight and she rolled her eyes impatiently. “Klaus.”

Stiff with false affront, he stalked forward. Caroline barely had a moment to tangle her fingers in his coat when he shoved his cold nose down the front of her neckline. She squealed indignantly, falling onto her ass, and glared at his too smug face. Klaus dipped his head closer, snapping his teeth and growling, and she huffed before reaching for the fur at his throat. Humming in delight at the way he leaned into her caress, she let herself pet his surprisingly thick coat while he stared balefully over her shoulder.

“Don’t mind Stefan,” she murmured with a final pat before standing. There would be plenty of time to learn this new aspect of her husband when it wasn’t quite so new. “You need to run. It’s been a thousand years. I’ll be here when you return.”

He ignored her and Caroline lightly rapped her knuckles between his ears. He twisted and growled, teeth flashing. “Don’t get fussy with me. I thought you would like something to hunt. He’s a little slow, lack of human blood and all, but it might be fun.”

Klaus stilled, head canting to the side and she smiled at him, fingers stroking down his neck one more time. “Then we can test out your new stamina, hmm? Who knows, we might even get lucky and horrify Elijah when he comes looking for you.”


End file.
